


You are a Saint in the Underground

by MoonBiter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBiter/pseuds/MoonBiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the selflessness of one small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a Saint in the Underground

It is you, and it is only ever you.

Every smile, every tear, every hope, every dream- you hold these in the heart that is always breaking for others, never to cause pain for them. Your arms too small to hug the entire world, but you try anyways.

You die and die again, each death a small stumble in your continuous journey towards life and all those friendships you hold dear to you. They light up your soul, and you, theirs. Each time your heart rips, each time you piece yourself back together, pull yourself up. Your wounds, your scars, your bruises, your aches- you are still you and your smile is endless sunshine.

There is no limit to your love because your hands reach out and keep reaching, fingers open and palms up in peace, in patience. You are a saint in the underground where the persecuted survive. You are a saint in the underground when they otherwise kill you. You are a saint in the underground when you refuse to give up, when you refuse to stay down. You are a saint in the underground when you cry out for help for you are as vulnerable as you have made yourself in your mercy.


End file.
